


Fever Pitch

by SophieAyase



Category: Austin & Murry-O'Keefe Families - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: “Let me take a stab in the dark,” Kali said dryly. “You’re upset I’m not taking care of Adam as much as you are.”





	Fever Pitch

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Vick.” Adam mustered a small smile. “I’m fine. Go to bed.”

“All right,” Vicky conceded, though her worried expression didn’t change. “Do you still want the humidifier on? Are you sure you don’t need any more aspirin?”

“It’s fine, Vicky. Good night,” Adam said, firmly but lovingly.

“Okay.” Vicky sighed. “I’m just worried.”

“I know. _Good night._ ”

Vicky smiled wanly. “Good night.” She bent down to kiss his forehead lightly, receiving a peck on the cheek in return.

She stepped out of the room and around the corner to the guest room, which she and Kali had taken for themselves while Adam wanted the main bed to himself. Her eyes narrowed when they lit on Kali, happily sitting up in bed with her tablet. Kali turned to face her with a smile.

“Whatcha reading?” Vicky asked, trying to keep her voice light.

“Some new research on calcium compounds,” Kali replied, pretending she didn’t notice Vicky was upset. “Really interesting stuff. Well, to me, at least.” She grinned self-effacingly.

Vicky raised her eyebrows. “Well, I’m glad one of us is having fun,” she said.

Kali set her tablet on the side table, keeping her eyes on Vicky. “Let me take a stab in the dark,” she said dryly. “You’re upset I’m not taking care of Adam as much as you are.”

“Oh, you picked right up on that.”

“Look, Vick.” Kali didn’t seem upset at all, which only irked Vicky further. “This isn’t Adam’s first time down with the flu. He doesn’t need a 24/7 watch.” She held up her hand to halt the protest that was already starting to issue from Vicky’s mouth, leaving her silent and open-mouthed. “ _But_ I know that won’t stop you, will it?”

Vicky frowned. “No, of course not. And you—”

“So while you’re taking care of him,” Kali interrupted, “who’s going to take care of you?” She paused a moment to let her protest land. “Vicky, you think he and I haven’t already talked about it?” She smiled lightly. “You must not give us much credit.”

“You and Adam... talked about it?” Vicky sat on the bed cautiously.

“Well, yeah,” Kali said, leaving the _of course_ unspoken. “Look, Vick.” She reached over to stroke Vicky’s cheek. “It’s sweet that you want to take care of him so much.”

“I’d do the same for you,” Vicky said quietly.

Kali smiled. “I know you would. I love that about you.” She paused as she traced a line over Vicky’s cheekbone. “But you have to admit you don’t always take great care of yourself when you’re fussing over someone else.” She dropped her hand from Vicky’s face to let it rest lightly on her hand. “I worry about you. Well, we both do, Adam and me.”

Vicky smiled softly, not able to hang on her ire anymore. “I don’t want you to worry,” she said quietly.

“Of course we worry,” Kali chided. She scooted over to push against Vicky’s side and wrap an arm around her, lightly squeezing her other hand. “Of course I worry. That’s what happens when you love someone.” She dipped her head down to press a kiss to Vicky’s shoulder.

Vicky turned her hand over to squeeze Kali’s. “So you’ve decided to take care of me while Adam’s sick?” she said with a wry smile.

“Mm-hmm. Is there anything in particular you want me to do for you?” Kali asked, her voice lilting.

“Well.” Vicky rolled her eyes in an expression of mock frustration. “If you insist, I guess you could cuddle me extra tight.”

Kali smiled. “And maybe I should give you some extra kisses and rub your back.” She dropped Vicky’s hand to stroke her hair.

“If you insist.”

Kali met Vicky’s eye as they both giggled and leaned against each other.

“I do love you,” Vicky said.

“I know you do. I love you too.”

“Thanks.” Vicky pushed her head into the nook between Kali’s neck and her shoulder.

“Now, if you put your head there, how am I supposed to kiss you?” Kali said lightly.

“Figure it out,” Vicky returned, just as lightly.

Kali shook her head a bit, then reached up to gently hold the back of Vicky’s head as she pulled her shoulder away to pivot toward her. She lightly met Vicky’s lips with hers as Vicky encircled her in a tight, sweet hug. Somehow, Kali reflected, she always ended up coming out ahead in these situations, even when she was trying to look out for Vicky.

_Not_ that she minded.


End file.
